A cache on a processor typically consumes a substantial amount of power. As an example, an instruction cache on an ARM920T processor accounts for approximately 25% of power consumption by the processor. As another example, an instruction cache on a StrongARM SA-110 processor, which targets low-power applications, accounts for approximately 27% of power consumption by the processor.